


2012 was a Trip

by slowdancewithyou



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdancewithyou/pseuds/slowdancewithyou
Summary: I found this old fan fiction in a notebook and after laughing so hard I cried I decided to continue itI tried to keep it as close to the original as possible but look with what I'm working with,, anyways Enjoy I hope you laugh tooI'm not a writer so be Nice to the bits written in 2017





	2012 was a Trip

**Dear Louis,**   
**I can’t really explain where I am going because I don’t want you to look for me though I doubt you care enough to look, all I can tell you is why I am leaving well I can’t stand looking at the one person I love being in love with someone else… what a shock huh? But I have loved you for a while and I can’t take it anymore seeing you with her hurts too much. Please don’t worry about me I’ll be fine also please continue the band without me you guys don’t need me hopefully I’ll see you again but I don’t really know, people always tell me to move on but it’s impossible when I see you all the time. Don’t blame Eleanor either it’s nobodies fault but mine.. Bye Lou I will always love you. xx**   
**Love, Harry**

As I read the words tears started threatening to fall making it hard to read. No he can’t be gone I raced upstairs “Harry?” sure enough his drawers were empty his wallet gone and his suitcase.. I noticed he left his favorite beanie behind I picked it up and held it to my chest.. he really is gone it finally sunk in I lied down on his bed.. it smelled like him tears were free falling down my face. I pulled out my phone I need someone here before I do something crazy I called Liam it rang once “Hello?” I heard his voice  
“L-Liam I n-need you h-here.”  
“Im on my way.” He hung up I threw my phone across the room not even caring anymore this is crazy he left because he loved me and because I was with someone else yet im only with her because I’m hiding the fact that I’m gay wow I really need to talk to him but he left and I don’t even know where  
I heard a knock on the door I grabbed the note.. I guess I must have dropped it earlier… I raced downstairs and threw the door open and without saying anything I raced into his arms crying into his chest he hugged me back and tried to calm me down. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the flat “H-Harry’s gone.”  
“What do you mean?” I handed him the note he scanned it over his eyes widening “Damn it” he cussed and fought back tears  
“What is it?”  
“It’s my fault..” I stared at him  
“W-What do y-you mean?”

“Over the years I’m the one he came to when you and Eleanor hung out and what not.” Liam scanned the note over once more. I could feel my chest getting heavier. Years? This has been a thing for years and I didn’t figure it out. If Liam knows then he’s definitely told Zayn, him and Liam are as close as me and Harry. Maybe closer because as far as I’m concerned they’ve never kept something this big from each other. Harry’s never given off any sort of vibes though. “He came here last night and half way through the night he was crying. I told him that this isn’t healthy and he should take some time away, maybe stay somewhere else.” Liam scrunched his face as if I was going to hit him.  
I simply raised an eyebrow and stared at him as he slowly relaxed his face. If looks could kill Liam would fall apart in front of me which would be super. Maybe if I look angry enough Liam would never be born and Harry would be here making vegetable laced smoothies and telling me about celebrity babies. “Well why the fuck would you do that now?” I nearly yelled.  
“I didn’t mean this” Liam hissed. “I meant go to his moms for the weekend or something.”  
Right, his moms, of course that’s probably where he went anyways. I’ve always been pretty in tune to Harry, the boys always ask me where he’s gone off in venues and stuff to and I’m usually able to track him down. Harry always goes to his moms when things with the band get too stressful, I’m guessing this is one of those times so I pulled out my phone and ring Anne. “Hello?” she answered.  
“Hey Anne, Harry doesn’t happen to be at yours does he?”  
“Oh Louis! Yes he is wou- or wait no sorry Louis he’s not here?” I heard whispered conversation on the other end.  
“Okay Anne thank you, if you happen to see him let me know please.” I rolled my eyes and hung up really relying on Anne thinking I’m an idiot. “He’s at his moms.”  
“See, okay it’s not that bad we can fix this we just-.” I slowly raised my finger to his lips cutting him off.  
“Don’t try to act innocent I’m still mad at you.” Liam pulls puppy dog eyes eliciting another eye roll from me. It’s not his fault, more Harrys, but I’d rather be angry at him. “I’m going to get Harry I’ll see you later.” Before going to Harry’s I have to pick up a few items.

\----------

I pulled up to Anne’s and grabbed the iPod I bought after finding out they don’t carry boom boxes anymore. I also grabbed the flowers and V8 I bought for him. I quickly went to iTunes and laughed when I saw our band up there. I downloaded Strong since everyone thinks that song is ours, I guess now it will be. My palms got a little sweaty plugging my phone into the AUX cord in my car. I put the volume all the way up but nothing was coming out. Why wasn’t it working? I put my ear close to the speaker when the song blasted out causing me to scream and jump out of the car, dropping his flowers and stepping on them in the process. I looked towards the house and Anne was standing on the porch. I paused the music, “Uh, where is Harry?”  
“He’s at a friends, you didn’t really think he’d stay after my little slip up?” She smiled.  
“Well yeah I was hoping, fuck.” I said kicking the ground. “Which friends? I kind of need to talk to him.”  
“I’m really sorry Louis but I don't think he wants to see you. I tried explaining he’s still on contract and he has to have a ton of meetings and pay a fine and all that fun stuff but he thinks this’ll work.” Anne signed, “I love him but.. This was a little careless.”  
“If I could talk to him I think I could convince him to come back, Anne please.” I begged.  
“Well Louis, you’re the reason he left, and I mean I agree it’s healthy to take a little time away so maybe you should have Liam talk to him about it.”  
I held back a glare at the mention of Liam’s name. “Anne.. I drove 3 hours.” She pursed her lips and nodded. “Come on Anne you and I both know I’m not going to stop until I find him.” I tilted my head and smiled.  
“I mean you know him well enough, come on inside you know where to find him.” She said.  
I gave Anne a hug and thanked her before climbing the stairs two at a time. I hit the top of the stairs and forgot there weren’t more stairs and tripped, fuck I’m clumsy today. I need to get a handle on myself I’m about to woo my best friend of 5 years. Shit I’m really doing this, I mean I should have done this a long long time ago but it’s still so crazy that this is happening. I mean maybe I misread the note and he doesn’t actually like me and I’m about to make an idiot of myself.  
“Louis?” Harry’s voice interrupted my thoughts. I looking up from the carpet I almost face planted and saw him peaking one eye out of his old childhood bedroom. His fingers were curled around the bright yellow door with little bits of the original wood peaking through the chipped off paint. They painted the door when he was about 5 and he never bothered to choose a more grown up color all throughout his teen years.  
What am I supposed to say to him? I should have written something down. Maybe I should sing, I feel like that’s what they do in movies, that’s what I’m going to do. They’d probably sing something like that song from Titanic or something, knowing me and Harry though it would be something like What Makes You Beautiful. I can’t sing that though that’s too common. I realize I’m just staring at him and start rambling the first thing on my mind. “Do you remember the What Makes You Beautiful music video? When you sang to that girl?” Harry responds by raising one eyebrow, or maybe both eyebrows since he’s hiding behind a door. “I was like super jealous of her, that’s why I kept making silly faces and trying to mess you up. I played myself though because you had to sing it like 20 times and like it was awful. I really liked knowing I had your attention though. I thought I was obvious I mean I have no idea how you thought I was actually with Eleanor.” I bit my lip. “I guess I wanted you to think it was real so I played it up. I just wanted you to be jealous, I just really wanted you.”  
I broke eye contact by focusing on a little spot on shoe, I’m going to have to get these cleaned later. Harry isn’t saying anything so I started feeling a little anxious. “You mean what you said in the note still right? You didn’t meet some big dude with red hair or some shit and realize you want him, I mean I’ll support you but I’m a little heated that he would do that.”  
I saw a pair of dirty brown boots creep up to my bright polished Adidas. Slowly looking up at the taller boy he sees the same jeans he’s been recycling for months now, going so far as to sew a patch on to a hole that surfaced. The jeans hug his long legs almost uncomfortably. The top of his pants squeeze his hips leaving the tiniest amount of skin pudging out. I glanced up at Harry and this suddenly became real. He definitely looked older than the day I met him, his jawline is more defined his shoulders more broad. Looking at him now I can see the equal parts excited and nervous 16 year old. “What are you saying Lou?” He drawled out.  
“I'm saying-” I took a breath in, “I'm in love with you, Haribo.”  
“Please don't be messing with me.” He whispered his deep voice contrasting with how vulnerable he looks.  
He's staring at me in the way that makes everything still, he has a way of making me feel at home and as if I'm skydiving at the same time. This moment feels too perfect for another speech. “I wouldn't- I love you.” I whispered, Harry’s eyes lit up. The nerves I felt on the inside spread through out the room and suddenly you could feel it every inch you could feel that i was putting myself out there.  
Harry leaned down slightly before biting his lip and standing straight again. “I've been in love with you as long as I've known what love is.” He said. I closed the distance between us and carefully placed my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek right and a slight blush appeared. I put my forehead on his nudging our nose together, glancing down at his lips. He nudges a little forward and the spark in my chest feels so intense. I close the distance and everything I've heard about kissing finally makes sense. He smiles against my lips before kissing me harder. “I love you.” He laughs kissing me again. “So much.” He says more seriously, he grabs my waist as I tangle my fingers in his hair

He backs me up into the wall. “Harry.” I start but I'm cut off as he kisses my neck. I pull his hair and he groans moving back to leaving bruising kisses on my lips. The energy shifted once more and he pulled back with a little smile. I left a couple of quick kisses on his lips before looking him in the eyes. “This whole time, I could have had you this whole time.” I laughed.  
“You have me know, wholeheartedly. If y’know that's something you want of course.”  
I pulled him down to kiss me again. “That's all I've ever wanted.”


End file.
